bernie_mac_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Stop Having Sex
Stop Having Sex Summary The kids are upset because Bernie scared away their friends and want to get back at him Plot Bernie is sick and tired of sex as now it's posted on the internet, Tv, even the commercials which Bernie had to block off. He even had to put parental safety setting on the internet when Bryana accidentally looks on real vaginas when she was searching for pussycats. Later it is revealed that Vanessa's having a pool party in the back but Bernie doesn't approve but Wanda does Wanda wants Bernie to go back in the house. He notices W.B. and Chuy in the den looking at the teenagers and Wanda. When they sit down Bernie becomes paranoid and rushes outside for Kevin's "hormones" to stop touching Vanessa Wanda once again tells him to leave. Bernie catches Chuy watching the teenagers before using his "supersight" to spot Vanessa and Kevin (Teen) exchanging numbers in which he rushes and throws his pager to the deep end. Wanda again shoos him away. When Bernie returns Chuy and W.B. are leaving due to Bernie's paranoia but Bernie tries to convince them until he notices Vanessa and Kevin aren't in the pool area and finds them running away to get soda. Because of this Bernie ends her party much to her dismay. The scene shows Vanessa sulking and saying "I hate him" next to the empty pool. The next day Bernie meets Byron's dad David and allows his son Byron to play with Jordan. But Bernie's suspicious of David and his writing partner Phil believing David's gay. The playdate goes well until Bernie takes Byron back home for playing in suggestive positions. He is surprised to see that Dave has a wife and begins to believe Dave's bisexual. Jordan says "I hate him" and has an asthma attack. Jordan and Vanessa want to plan revenge against Bernie for interfering with time with their friends but must choice their timing right. After hearing the package Vanessa assumes this word is a code for intercourse and wants to ruin it for them (they also get Bryana in on it). When Bernie and Wanda are about to engage, Vanessa and Jordan strike by breaking a vase which Bernie has to clean, Bernie warns them not to disturb them again. The 2nd time they are about to intercourse they wave flashlights around the room to make them believe someones robbing the house. Bernie grabs a metal bat and demands to know who's out there but Bryana blows their cover by shouting. Bernie threatens to punish them for interfering until Vanessa cuts the power resulting in Bernie tripping and requiring Wanda's assistance. Wanda makes Bernie apologize and go back to bed while Wanda threatens to punish the kids if they ever ruin their time alone again. It turns out the kids plan worked as Bernie was too exhausted to have sex meaning operation: Get Got None was a success. Trivia *This episode due to production order takes place before The King and I as Vanessa still resides in Jordan and Bryana's room *As a gag in the episode, Bernie, Jordan, and Vanessa have supersight Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes